Diaries of the Heart
by ARTYSgirl98fowlstar
Summary: A collection of poems and drabbles that give insight into Artemis and Holly's emotions during his recovery. Set between TAC and TLG. A bit depressing at times, but there is light to meet the darkness :) Hartemis! :)
1. Razor Dreams

Razor Dreams

**A/N: This one is super depressing. I really feel for Arty boy here. Don't ask why I wrote this, I just did. I have had moments myself where I understand his frustration. All in the past though, and as this story-ish thing progresses we will see him put in in the past. Review.**

**With love, **

**Arty's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or I would never allow him to hurt himself in any way. I would use force, if necessary.**

It was only once.

But it hurt like hell.

It wasn't very long-

No one could tell.

It was stupid, I know.

You think I don't know that?

But you don't understand.

You don't see the pain I hold back.

After all, Holly-

No one does, nor ever will.

Not if I can help it.

I won't subject them to that drill

Of ice, ice burning

Fire, DA'rvit, fire.

Will it never end!?

Why is every friend a liar!?

Why do these dream haunt me still?

Razor dreams!

I don't understand.

But dear, sweet Holly-

My ANGEL Holly-

…I can never tell you.

I'll never pour out

These bottled up

Dreams of anguish.

I'm not myself.

I love you Holly!

But I can't think

I can't help my

Mind from going mad

These dreams that I

Have had

All that takes away the

Pain, the hurt is

You, and a razor.

You are my sweet razor.

I never thought I would say that.

**A/N: Yes Arty, and I never thought I would write something so depressing. R&R.**

**With love, **

**Arty's Girl.**


	2. Weightless

Weightless

**A/N: I know. It's pretty sad to me too. But it's exactly how I imagine her feeling sometimes... R&R please.**

**With love, Arty's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arty. Or Holly, or I would comfort the poor thing.**

You know that feeling you get

When your fears

Your stress

Just slips away like the clouds around you?

When all I can taste is freedom

Those silent tears

My unrest

Dissolves into the starlit atmosphere.

Unlucky fairy that I am

I just kept on

Warm smile

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon."

"Do you know something, Holly?"

"What is it?"

I asked.

"I'm glad you're here too."

He doesn't tell me his dreams

But he screams

He cries

The doctors say, sometimes at night.

So I made an excuse to get

Way up here

The surface

Because he won't talk to me.

I made something up

To get here

The sky

Where I can let myself be weightless.

**A/N: ... Just review it.**

**With love, **

**Arty's Girl.**


	3. Shut it Pony-boy

Shut it Pony-boy

**A/N: So, I'm not really sure what the heck happened with this one. It started out as a way to get my funny bone working to write a new chappie for Check Mate, and then it turned into it's own strange thing. And oh yeah, this one is rated T, just a reminder. Minor suggestiveness, but I don't want flames! I will say, it did make me laugh a little... Happy (hopefully) reading, and don't forget to R&R!**

**With love,**

**Arty's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, then I would know how to make the whole series real. And if I figured that out, I would be like "Screw Holly, however perfect you two are, she's gonna have to share you Arty." And after that is a whole other story that will not be revealed because it's too wonderfully perfect (and embarrassing) to share.**

_Are you kidding me with this?_

No, Holly, not really.

_REALLY. You pick now to have this discussion?_

Seems like as good a time as any.

_I should never have answered your text. Maybe then I could have pretended to be asleep or something. And now you won't leave me alone. I promise, nothing happened!_

Yeah yeah, that's what the report says, and that's what you say, but I know better. I would say "DNA never lies," but you haven't been tested and that sounds a bit suggestive. Of course, so does "moment of passion."

"_SUGGESTIVE"? !_

Jeez Holls, take it easy. If you guys did… well… I mean, technically elves and humans are physically capable of… you can at least tell me, your closest friend. I'll find out sooner or later.

_FOALY I AM GONNA KILL YOU!_

I highly doubt that. You would regret it deeply.

_FOALY! WE. DID. NOT. SHARE. A. MOMENT. OF. PASSION._

Uh huh. Preach it sista.

_ONE MORE SNARKY COMMENT AND I WILL PERSONALLY DEMOLISH YOUR BELOVED KEYBOARD BY REPEATEDLY BASHING YOU IN THE FACE._

Should I be concerned for your sanity too? I have enough crazy friends at the moment, thank you very much. Maybe I should just ask Orion what happened…

_NO! Do NOT do that. I am telling you that we did nothing of the kind that you are suggesting! And even if we did, that would be absolutely NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS._

So, in other words, you did. But you don't wanna talk about it because something went wrong… Oh gods, Holly. Don't tell me you're pregnant!

_WHAT! NO! D'ARVIT FOALY YOU STUPID CENTAUR, YOU CAN'T GET PREGANANT FROM A KISS!_

Not so stupid Holly. You just gave me exactly the information I wanted. Thanks!

_IUHGEIFUWGEFIBSKJDFHR8TNSDKJ _

Excuse me, but I don't speak face- keyboard. Plain gnomish would be great.

_IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL KILL YOU._

Nah. Secret is safe with me, Holly Fowl.

_FROND! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!_

Just doing my job as your best friend, Mrs. Artemis Fowl the Second. And anyway, this is great blackmail, so it's not getting out any time soon. So tell me… was he a good kisser? Like, die and go to heaven kind of kisser? Or was it a… die and go to a surely sinful heaven?

_SHUT IT PONY BOY._

**A/N: yeah I know. I too looked at that like "What the heck is that monstrous creature I have created?" Anyway, review!**

**With love,**

**Arty's Girl.**


End file.
